Sonic Compulsions
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Hibiki and her two friends: Tsubasa and Chris head towards Namimori to find a new relic which was found in the area by signals but no one found it directly, they meet up with Tsuna and co and sees he has the relic necklace and see what they can find... Male Hibiki x Tsuna M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and friends

_Chapter 1: Introductions and friends._

_I own nothing of either of these two animes_

Symphogear POV:

The black car stopped in front of the school and 3 males popped out,

One had dark orange eyes with a glint of mischief and joy with light yellow-orange hair with a red clip on his right side that was styled into layered hair reaching his neck wearing the Namimori uniform along with the other two, his name is Hibiki Tachibana.

The second male has blue hair and blue eyes with serious looking eyes and hair styled into straight, neck length hair covering his left eye and has glasses, his name is Tsubasa Kazanari.

The third male has dark purple hair and pale purple hair styled into a curly style curling into his neck with a delinquent eye shape wearing the uniform loosely, his name is Chris Yukine.

"Aaaaah, so this is the infamous Namimori, it doesn't look like much to me" says Hibiki

"Don't judge so loosely Tachibana, this school may very well have many secrets" tsubasa tells

"Whatever, I doubt the idiots here even know the word "secret" HA losers" Chris exclaims

"Don't be so mean chris-Chan you never know, ya know" Hibiki whines

"I know enough to figure the school is crazy, and we are only here for the relic we aren't going to do the actual school thing!"

"We should still make it the best experience anyway!"

" Tch, whatever, dumb bitch..."

"Calm down you two, even though we are here for the relic we should still be on guard and enjoy it while it lasts..." said tsubasa very tired and exasperated

the girls stop this simple conversation to re-enter the car and drive away unaware of being watched of one infamous Hibari Kyoya

"New herbivores... though that purple haired herbivore seems to be feisty...hmmm..."

Next day!

* * *

In all honesty...Tsunas morning could be a bit quieter and calmer but no, since reborn came the chaos is huge and unnerving,

"Wake up dame-tsuna! It is time for school!" yells reborn in his cutesy voice

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Squeals tsuna as he is kicked off his own bed and quickly gets dressed

That was reborn, my home tutor, or should I say best hitman in the world training me to become Vongola Decimo and lead the most powerful familglia ever in existent.

"Hurry up dame-tsuna we are almost late already!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie OKAY" Exclaimed tsuna

As you can see...I am a kind of weakling...that is why they probably hired the best of the best to tutor me and help me along the way.

As he gets ready he puts on his necklace that was gift from his mother's side of the family, it was a violet jewel which is shaped in an elongated hexagon with lines on it.

On our way to school we find our...so called familglia...which every boss is supposed to have, now I befriended: Hayato Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, and a couple of others

* * *

On our way to school we talked and the usual, Gokudera is a rebellious teenager and shows it in his appearances.  
He has mid long silver hair that frames his face in irregular bangs, unkempt by any sort of hair accessory. His green eyes are most often filled with challenge or anger, his brows furrowed in an almost permanent frown and his lips or scowling or giving a victorious smirk. His skin is on the tanned side and covered with scars all over his body he is wearing the uniform loosely.

Yamamoto Takeshi is an outgoing, happy, ignorant, baseball player, whom just about everyone gets along with, except Hayato, he has short spiky black hair to his ears and brown happy eyes with a huge grin, he has a tall physique and an all around good nature. He wears a white collared button up shirt with a red one underneath, he wears black pants and shoes.

The next one is Ryohei, he has white hair, strangely in the shape of a cut lawn, and has black eyes, he is _EXTREMELY_ _LOUD_ and his catchphrase is _EXTREME_ something. He is always up for a challenge and is protective over his sister and tsuna though sometimes he gets carried in a fight and ignores everything else. He is a very skilled boxer and loves fighting. He wears a black vest with a white collared shirt underneath and has bandages around his hands, he wears milky white pants and has black shoes with white lining.

Lambo Bovino of the Bovino familglia, (He is his teenager self), he has black curly hair reaching to his neck and is puffy, he is always lazy but does the job effortlessly, he isn't strong but just finds an easy way to do stuff. His right eye is always closed and has the # symbol under it. He likes tsuna and constantly tries to kill reborn to prove himself but always fails. He is a huge cry baby but tsuna always makes him smile with grape candy. He has a black collared shirt on top of a cow designed under deep V shirt and has black slacks and black shoes.

(I am honestly tempted to just SEND YA ASS off to the Wikipedia to double-check cuz I hate describing clothes.)

As they arrived to the gates they see Hibari Kyoya glaring at them from the gates.

"Herbivores...you're earlier than usual...what is occurring now?"

"Nothing Hibari-san" tsuna said

"Che, not like it matters to you, you bastard!" Gokudera growled

"Do you want to be bitten to death herbivore?" Hibari says as he is getting his tonfas out

"Maa, Maa Gokudera calm down" yamamoto exclaims

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera snarls

"Can you please stop Gokudera-san?" asks tsuna

"Of course juudaime" Gokudera reluctantly puts away his random dynamite

"RAAAAA THAT WAS EXTREME TSUNA-SAN!" Ryohei yelled

"Let's hurry we're gonna be late" says Lambo sleepy like

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE Let's go!" Tsuna squealed

They all raced inside the building just as the bell run and entered their respected classrooms.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and yamamoto in one and Ryohei and Lambo in the other.

After the class calmed down and got in their seats the teacher came in and said

"Okay class, for your pleasant surprise, we have 3 new students joining us today."

the class erupted in happiness to have new subje- THEY MEAN FRIENDS!

"Please come in you three" the teacher asks nicely.

* * *

Symphogear POV:

"Please come in you three" we heard the voice call

Hibiki opens the door in a loud burst scaring everyone inside the room and causing them to jump.

"Hibiki, please remember how much strength you use, please?" ask tsubasa

"Idiot" says Chris

"Umm...please calm down and introduce yourselves please..." gulped the teacher nezu 'they are going to add more trouble...'

All three stand in front of the class and Hibiki speaks first

"Hey guys! My name is Hibiki Tachibana! Please take care of me!" he says happily

"Hello, my name is Tsubasa Kazanari. I hope we get along" says tsubasa respectfully

"Yo idiots! Names Chris Yukine! Remember it or else you'll find yourself unable to breathe!" Chris exclaims angrily

End chapter

_I DON'T REGRET THIS AT ALL I WANNA SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH THIS AND SEE IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND HOPEFULLY I CAN FINISH THIS ALL GOOD AND STUFF WOOT BY THE WAY I MIGHT CHANGE IT SO IT IS A SMALL HAREM BETWEEN THE 3 GUYS AND TSUNA, AND A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE...I MEAN CHAPTAH_

_"What is that around your neck, idiot" asks Chris_

_"I-it's an heirloom from my G-grandmother!" says tsuna in a hurry_

_Hibiki, tsubasa, and Chris look at it for a moment and gasp in shock_

_they all says at the same time_

_"T-that is a-a RELIC!"_

END SCENE


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries and shocks!

**Chapter two: Discoveries and Shocks!**  
**I own neither two of the anime or the song**

* * *

Tsuna POV:

'Well...that was a...strange introduction...I guess things will probably be more hectic with them...hopefully reborn won't try to recruit them for the familgl- GHA' I mentally scream when I get hit by something on the side of the head and turn to the outside window and see reborn looking at me with a paper that says:

_"GET THEM IN YOUR FAMILGLIA"_ the paper says in big bright orange letters

I just stare at him for a while until realization dons on me and I turn left to see the new students walk to their seats.

Chris goes behind Gokudera, Tsubasa goes to the right of yamamoto who is now sleeping...and Hibiki sits in front of me.

He turns around to me and says: "Hey, you must be tsuna right?" "Y-yeah, nice to meet you!" I reply

After I say this he simply stares at me with a smile for a bit, 'what is he doing...'

After awhile he simply says: "You don't look no-good to me though..." I blush at this comment, it isn't everyday where someone actually says I am not no good, other than Gokudera but he is an exception since he basically worships the ground I walk on...

"Thanks" I smile brightly and I think I saw a tint of red on his cheeks to...probably not though. He turns around and the class starts with me being dumb and others laughing their asses off.

**_DING DONG DING DOOOOOOOONG (I like sound effects...)_**

The bell for lunch rings and me, Gokudera, and yamamoto go to the roof like usual to have lunch. Though when I went up in my seat Hibiki asked me: "Hey...um..." he presses his index fingers against each other and continues: "Can...umm...me, Chris, and tsubasa have lunch with you...?" he looks at me expectantly. I smile and say "sure!" and his eyes seem to glow by this. "Thank you!" he says this as he gets up and goes to his other two friends and tells them. He points at me and smiles and they look at me to. They just nod their heads and walk towards me and yamamoto and Gokudera appear at my sides with Ryohei and Lambo in tow.

Tsubasa now says: I'm sorry for intruding like this but thank you nonetheless, Tsuna-san." well isn't he formal..."No problem tsubasa-san." he nods and we head to the roof.

* * *

Symphogear POV:

On the way there Chris keeps taking glances towards tsuna much to the infuriated Gokudera_** (I still questioning why he has the name GOKU in his name)**_ and questioning Hibiki.

When we arrive we see a black-haired guy there leaning on the fence surrounding the area. "New herbivores...and the one with purple hair...you have loose clothing hence forth you shall be bitten to death" he readies his tonfas.

The boy in question, Chris, just stares at him and says "Someone has a certain biting fetish..." this just angers him and takes a quick jab at him and Chris just sidesteps the hit and grabs his arm and flips him over on his back.

Hibari just stays on the ground in shock, though that doesn't last long and he jolts back up and continues striking but each strike Chris dodges lazily. No one notices Hibiki appear behind Hibari and karate chop the back of his neck making him pass out.

"You could've done that in the beginning idiot." says Chris calmly

"But it would've been more interesting if I didn't" retorts Hibiki

Tsuna and co look in shock, they just beat Hibari Kyoya at his own game! "Do you two realize what you just did?!" says tsuna

"No, what exactly did we do, oh great tsuna?" mocked Chris

"You bitch..." mutters Gokudera

"You guys just beat the toughest guy in school!" he exclaims at them.

"I told you two not to go overboard." says tsubasa not effected at all.

"He started it we simply ended it" retorts Chris

"And if I didn't interfere Chris-Chan woulda ended the guys life" says Hibiki in a matter-of-fact voice

Everyone else is shocked at the battle barely registering the conversation.

Though tsuna just disregards any of this and says "lets just perch him on the side of the fence and eat lunch, okay?"

They agree and set Hibari on the fence and go eat. As they sit down the necklace that tsuna was wearing glitters and gets out of his shirt.

"What is that around your neck, idiot" asks Chris

"I-it's an heirloom from my G-grandmother!" says tsuna in a hurry

Hibiki, tsubasa, and Chris look at it for a moment and gasp in shock

they all says at the same time

"T-that is a-a RELIC!"

"A what?"

The three boys looked at each other and then looked at tsuna.

"To answer that question, Tsuna-Chan, we have to speak in private to answer so" answered Hibiki

"A-alright" tsuna answers nervously

"Umm...Tsuna-san can we come to your house later to discuss your...necklace...?" asked tsubasa

"S-sure...okay" the lunch then continued in silence

Time-skip to after-school at Tsunas house

They all sat down next to Tsunas table in his room

"So...to get to the poi-..." tsubasa began but stopped

-sigh- "Will you get your little ass out here, we don't like eavesdroppers" Chris yelled

a small baby with a fedora and suit appeared "Ciaossu, My name is reborn and I am Dame-Tsunas tutor"

"Doubt it" All three men said aloud

"Correct, I am actually a legendary hitman training tsuna into becoming Vongola Decimo, the tenth boss of the Vongola boss, the strongest family ever."

All three men then turned their gazes to tsuna. He nervously chuckled and looked at them.

"Okay, ignoring that fact since it has nothing to do with this." tsuna face-faulted at tsubasas comment

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?!" Tsuna yelled

"Nothing really to say" all three of them said

"Anyway, we were wondering is you have heard of anything called "Noise"?" tsubasa asked

"Noise? Nope. Why?" tsuna asks

"Good because Noise are emotionless, mechanical, and only attack human. And the humans they attack get turned into carbon dust. There is only way to defeat them, and that is using a special armor called Symphogear. each Symphogear is locked in a stone called a relic" as he says relic he and Chris pull out their stones and Hibiki shows his star-shaped scar "We three each have our own relic to which we use our powers to defeat the noise and protect the people"

All three them had a look of determination and power, reborn sat in the shadows listening intently. and then he ruined the moment by asking: "Do you three want to join our familglia?" He asks innocently

Tsuna, once again, face-faults, and says "So much for that dramatic moment..."

The other three just start laughing "That helped lighten the mood more so then we could!"

Tsuna questions their overall sanity, and then a ringing fills the room and Hibiki takes out a device.

"Guys, there is a sighting of Noise collecting at the bridge with the river flowing underneath it, I need you three to go and take out the area!"

"Hai" they turn off the device and put it Hibikis shirt pocket and looks at tsuna.

"Perfect timing, come with us and we'll show you what the noise are and how we fight them." Hibiki says.

"O-okay?" and they pick up tsuna and drag into this black car parked in front of the house and he yells

"Mom, I'm going out with out friends see you in a bit!" "Kay, bye tsuna!"

They enter the car and leave to the bridge "When we get their we need you to follow us and make sure not to get hit by these guys, okay?" Hibiki asks.

Tsuna nods numbly though

* * *

Tsuna POV:

They arrive at the bridge and see colorful humanoid figures in different shapes and sizes from a normal human size to a Lion.

"I'll get out first while tsubasa and chris protect you." Hibiki says as he leaves the car and stares directly at the noise.

"Wait idiot, let me go at them, we don't need that much destruction!" Chris yells and grabs Hibikis shoulder and pulls him back behind him and yells

Kirito ichii baal thro!

Chris burst in light and two rings appear around him covering his chest and groin area, he jumps pretty high in the air and you can hear music starting, it sounds destructive and strong,

(Insert Makyuu Ichii-Bal - Character song 4 by Ayahi Takagaki)

Chris is then enveloped in a bright light and is floating down is an orb of light. The orb explodes and reveals Chris in red and violet armor

(Just imagine Chris's armor without the boobs and the stocking reach all the way and cover his legs, same with everyone else)

"Heh, this'll be a piece of cake!" Chris yells as his wrist metal things pop out to show one-handed crossbows on each hand, loaded with purple arrows.

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" I yell out of shock "What the hell is that?!"

"Heh, it's Chris Symphogear armor, Ichii-Bal, we'll tell you more later" Hibiki explains

_**Gimon...? Gumon! Shoudou INSUPAIA **_  
_**Roku kan FURU de kanjite mina **_  
_**Zetsu-! Understand? KONMA 3 byou mo **_  
_**Se wo muketara Die **_  
_**Shinjou...? Enjou! Goujou MATORIKUSU **_  
_**Futten PIIKU de kudake chiru **_  
_**Motto motto motto motto motto Break! ...Outsider**_

_**Kizu goto EGUreba Wasurerareru tte KOTO daro?  
II ko chan na seigi nante Hagashite yarou ka?**_

As he sings this he jumps around and shoots the odd shaped things in the dust with his crossbows and and hits the side of the enemy with the bow part of his weapon when they get close.

_**HaHa! Saa It's show time  
Kazan no you satsubatsu Rain  
Saa Omaera no zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu  
Hitei shite yaru Sou... Hitei shite yaru**_

_When he starts this part he gets out these two huge Gatling guns and shoots them down quick._

_**Bigaku...? Hagaku I Rasetsu INSUTOORU  
KIREI goto ga niotten ze  
Metsu-!? Delete&Delete! Sugatte miro  
Kokoro kara Stomp head  
Hakai...? Zenkai! Banshou KURAISHISU  
Otona to ka... Shinjirareru ka?  
Zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto Love... Unknown**_

_****_At the last part he has these little violet things shape in a narrow shaped missile launcher and fires, ultimately destroying the last of the beasts and the song ends.

"How'd you like THAT, eh tsubasa?!" chris yells and flashes and goes back to the school uniform.

"You did the job, shouldn't that be enough?" tsubasa snickers back.

"Guys calm down" Hibiki says and looks at me

"If what you said is true about your grandmother then that must mean that only you can activate the stone," Hibiki explains

Tsuna looks at them each but before he can say anything reborn says:"Yup, it is decided then, you three will join our familglia!"

Tsuna screams: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

_**AND END THAT SHOULD BE IT FOR NOW, I WAS GOING TO HAVE TSUBASA AND HIBIKI DO THEIR TRANSFORMATIONS LATER WHILE I FIGURE OUT HOW TO HAVE TSUNAS ARMOR, I ALREADY FIGURED A NAME AND SUCH. **_

_**WELL TILL NEXT TIME!**_

_**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF SONIC COMPULSION**_

_"And now you three are now dubbed the _ guardians of tsuna and his familglia!"_

_Tsuna screams "I DIDN'T APPROVE OF THIS!"_

_**TILL NEXT TIME, JA NE**_


End file.
